The Last Super Hero: No-Name
by The Blazer
Summary: AU. What if Lex or Grodd won before Darkseid's invasion? There's one hero left and he's not happy. OC. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_What would it be like if the bad guys beat and eventually destroyed the League? Like this. Don't ask me how. I joined the League just a few days before it happened. I tried everything to help my friends…nothing worked. I found almost every hero I knew. Except for two, Question and Huntress. Not very surprising actually. I don't have any powers and I'm not a genius. But, I do have gear from my comrades, and some of my own. I'm going to hunt down and kill everyone involved in the murders of the League. Somehow someone was able to contact me and told me he could give me the locations of most of the Legion of Doom. I'm suspicious, but I can't afford not to check out some of his Intel. I will kill them all. Call me __**No-Name**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Targets: Grodd, Giganta, Shade, Killer Frost, Sinestro, Parasite, ClayFace.  
>Why: They killed Robin, and Green Lantern.<br>_The once so-called "Secret Society" is first on my death list. Shade, he'll be easy. I'm just worried about the rest of 'em. Sinestro, I have no idea. ClayFace, I can freeze him and just blow him up. Parasite will be hard to kill, but it won't be impossible. Killer Frost...she killed Robin. I will kill her slowly. Grodd is who I'm worried about the most. He can kill you with his mind. That will probably be the biggest obstacle. My informant tracked all of them to a where house east of Metropolips. Alright, here we go. Time to die Secret Society!  
><em>  
>No-Name arrived at the where house and entered. Immediately he heard Grodd's voice say, "And who is this? Someone new?" No-Name heard the laughter of the Society coming from the shadows. Grodd said, "Would you do the honors ClayFace?" "Absolutely!" shouted the pile of living mud. ClayFace lunged at No-Name, No-Name immediately froze him with a stolen freeze ray. "Two can play at that game kid!" shouted Killer Frost. She also lunged at No-Name, but he threw three exploding batarangs at her. She managed to dodge two, but one hit her in the head. She then fell<br>go the ground. "Funny, I wanted to kill you last. said No-Name. No- Name then lit her body on fire and let her burn. Killer Frost: DEAD. "It's going to be a lot hotter where your headed lady." said No-Name. "WHO'S NEXT!" shouted No-Name. "I am." said Parasite. "Bring it!" he shouted. No-Name sprinted at Parasite and threw three batarangs at him. They didn't hurt Parasite, but it distracted him. No-Name then  
>continued to lob batarangs at Parasite. "You done?" asked Parasite.<br>"Yeah." said No-Name. Parasite then grabbed No-Name by his neck and started draining his energy. As Parasite continued to drain No-Name's energy, No-Name managed to draw one of Vigilante's pistols from his belt and then shot Parasite's leg. That made Parasite let go of him. No-Name then started nailing Parasite in the abdomen and in the face with strong uppercuts and hooks. No-Name then stabbed the disorientated Parasite in the face with one of his katanas. Parasite: DEAD. No-Name then turned to the still frozen ClayFace. "Now, where were we?" No-Name said. He then threw an explosive at ClayFace. ClayFace shattered and burned. ClayFace: DEAD. Sinestro flew out of the shadows. "Oh good...you" said No-Name. Sinestro shot a spear out of his power ring  
>at No-Name. No-Name quickly dodged it and drew out another batarang. <em>"How many of these do I have?"<em> No-Name thought to himself. He quickly lobbed the batarang at Sinestro. Sinestro quickly shot a shield out of his ring and blocked it. No-Name jumped at Sinestro who was levitating in the air. No-Name grabbed Sinestro's neck and started ruthlessly pummeling him. The two eventually fell to the ground. No-Name shot up  
>and pinned Sinestro to the ground with a katana to his chest. Sinestro: DEAD. Shade stood there in awe. "I'll make this quick Shade." said No-Name. No-Name took out one of Vigilante's pistols and shot Shade. Shade: DEAD. Giganta grew herself larger and started advancing towards No-Name. "Oh, boy." said No-Name. Giganta threw both of her hands down towards No-Name. He barely avoided being crushed by her attack.<p>

No-Name reached for a batarang but then realized he was out. "So that's how many." said No-Name to himself. He then avoided another attack from Giganta. "Would you just hold still?" yelled Giganta. No-Name then saw a batarang next to Parasite's corpse. He  
>quickly jumped in that direction and grabbed the batarang. He quickly<br>threw it at Giganta's right eye. It hit it's target. Gigantic screamed in agony and reverted back to her regular size and fell to the ground. No-Name casually walked over to Giganta and ended her pain. Giganta: DEAD. "Alright Grodd, it's your turn. Come on out." said No-Name. "No-Name is it? Think about it, you are better than every one in the league. Join me, and we could rule the world together!" said Grodd. No-Name said "Superman didn't join you, what makes you think I will?" "You are better than him." said Grodd. "I refuse." said No-Name. "Pity" said Grodd. Grodd jumped on No-Name and began to overwhelm him with brain waves. "It hurts doesn't it?" asked Grodd. "Yes," gasped No-Name. As No-Name was being overwhelmed by Grodd's mind he managed to draw  
>Vigilante's pistol and shot Grodd point blank in the stomach. When Grodd dropped to his knees in pain, No-Name drew his katana and sliced Grodd's head off. Grodd: DEAD.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Targets: Bane, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy.  
>Why: They killed NightWing and Batgirl.<br>_This next group on my death list work together, so they'll be at the same place. Lucky me. Poison Ivy, I'm not worried about. She's basically a walking plant. Plants burn. Killer Croc, he might be a problem. Not sure what to do with him. Bane. He single-handedly snapped Batgirl in half. I would kill him slowly, but he's hard to put down. Not to mention, I'm in a rush. The informant tracked these three to a boathouse just north of here. Time to play.  
><em>  
>No-Name arrived at the boathouse. He sneaked in and saw Croc and Bane standing near some railing. No-Name crept up and hid behind a crate. It sounded like they were arguing about something but No-Name couldn't make out the words. It looked like Croc was fed up with Bane and started walking away from Bane but towards No-Name. "Lucky me."<br>whispered No-Name. No-Name drew out one of NightWing's rods and waited for Croc to pass. When he did No-Name jumped up behind him and put the rod across Croc's neck and pulled back strongly. Croc eventually stopped struggling and went cold. Killer Croc: DEAD. Still unnoticed, No-Name crept closer to Bane and drew one of his katanas. Then right as No-Name was about to bring down his katana Bane turned around and punched No-Name in the gut. No-Name went flying across the room. "So you're the one who escaped." said Bane. "That I am." said No-Name as he picked himself up. "Listen Bane." said No-Name. "I need to kill you, so let's get this over with." "Not today kid!" shouted Bane. Bane ran over to No-Name and grabbed him. While Bane was holding him No-Name split the tubes on Bane's mask. Bane then threw him out the window. No-Name  
>landed on a dock outside as Bane walked through the door. He walked over to No-Name who was still on the ground. No-Name saw an anchor laying on the dock with a chain attached to it and as Bane was about to strike No-Name, No-Name threw the end of the chain at Bane as it wrapped around his leg. No-Name then kicked the anchor over the edge of the dock into the water as it dragged Bane down with it. Bane: DEAD. "Okay, that wasn't as hard as I though it would be." said No-Name as he walked back into the boathouse. "Ivy! Where are you?" shouted No-Name. Two large vines shot out of a door and burst open. "Right here." said Poison Ivy. She crept out of the doorway encased in vines. "I'm going to make this quick Ivy. Let's go!" said No-Name. Four vines started spiraling towards No-Name and encased him. No-Name slashed through the vines with his katana. No-Name continued to slash through every vine that flew at him. "Gentlemen don't hit girls you know." said Ivy. "What makes you think I'm a Gentleman?" shouted No-Name as he threw an explosive at Ivy as it exploded. Poison Ivy: DEAD.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Targets: Scarecrow and Ra's al Ghul.  
><em>Why: They killed Green Arrow and Mr. Terrific.<br>These two, oh boy. They gave Batman a bunch of trouble before...well you know. Scarecrow is weak, but he has one thing...the fear drug. I wish I could say that I have no fears, but that would be a lie. That fear would be losing my friends. Its already happened. I'll have to see that again. Batman had a lot of antidote for this stuff. I'll keep  
>some with me. Ra's, he can live forever, but that doesn't mean I can't kill him. Arkham's here in the city. Time to go.<br>_  
>No-Name arrived at the insane asylum. "Here we go." said No-Name. No-Name broke threw the front door. Ahead of him he saw what looked like a laboratory. He walked in and heard a deep voice say "Oh, there he is. The new hero." All of a sudden No-Name had a cloud of white gas in his face. No-Name looked around and saw the anguished faces of his comrades all around him. He heard the voice say "You take yourself to seriously No-Name. You know what they say about revenge. Dig 2 Graves." No-Name<br>reached for the antidote attached to his belt and stabbed his leg with it. "Oh, one of these guys huh?" said the voice. "Scarecrow is it?" said No-Name. "In the flesh." replied the voice. "Let's get on with it then." said No-Name. No-Name heard a bullet whiz past his head. He jumped down onto the floor. He heard more gunshots. No-Name eventually  
>saw where the shots were coming from. A catwalk towards the ceiling. He threw his grappling hook at the railing and started climbing the rope. No-Name heard Scarecrow reloading his gun. He immediately turned around and saw Scarecrow across the catwalk. No-Name started sprinting towards him and then tackled Scarecrow before he could finish reloading. No-Name grabbed Scarecrow and lifted him up. "See ya doctor." said No-Name as he threw Scarecrow over the edge of the catwalk. He looked down and saw that Scarecrow wasn't moving. Scarecrow: DEAD. "Alright, one down, one to go." said No-Name. He looked over to the far side of the catwalk and saw a Doorway that said<br>"Control Room" over it. "Ra's must be in there." said No-Name. He walked over to the doorway and opened it. When he came in he saw Ra's al Ghul pummeled and beaten. "What?" said No-Name. He ran over and checked Ra's's pulse. He was dead. Ra's al Ghul: DEAD. No-Name saw a caped figure jump out a window. "Wait, stop!" yelled No-Name. Whoever it was he _or she_ was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, this map has every villain left in Gotham?" said No-Name into a phone. "Yes." answered a electronically lowered voice. "Any chance you could give me a map of Metropolis?" asked No-Name. "I'm working on it." answered the informant. "These things take time." "Alright." said No-Name. "That's all I can get you right now." said the informant. "Okay, but I'm going to ask you this again." said No-Name. "Who are  
>you and why are you giving me all this information? And where do you get it for that matter?" "That, is the Question." said the low voice. No-Name's eyes widened. "What?" he said into the phone. The informant had already hung up. No-Name sat in awe. He now knew his informant was. Now, he needed to find him. No-Name rushed out of the room. And ran out the door. He had to get to the Hub.<p>

_The Question of all people. And here I thought everyone in the league was dead. But anyway, it took me hours to find him. I checked every nook and cranny of the Hub. It's strange how many petty criminals will stand up to someone like me. So, many hours and dead criminals later, I thought of two more places. One, his apartment building, the other his work building. I checked his apartment first. When I got there I checked every room (waste of time). But I did find a room on the second floor, when I went inside I saw that whoever was in this room left in a hurry. There was clothing on the ground and broken glass everywhere. All the windows were broken. I saw a bottle of liquid aerosol and a small tank labeled: Bonding Formula. I picked them both up and kept looking around. Then I looked at the wall there were four short arrows stuck in the wall. I walked over to the wall and pulled one of them out of the wall. It had a purple tip. Huntress. They had both been there. If you ask me that's not very surprising. I went into all the other rooms, they were all similar. Things on the ground and broken glass. I saw that the back door was open. I walked over and went through the doorway. What I saw there even shocked me. I saw Huntress laying on the ground. She looked broken. But miraculously she was still breathing. I asked if she could hear me but I didn't get an answer. I thought I could find Question later, so I carefully picked Huntress up and started back for the safe house. Once I got there I fixed her up and gave her some food. I told Huntress I'd be back as soon as I can, and then I left to look for the Question. When I got back to Helltown I went straight to KBEL building. Not a lot of people know this but, I saw him without his mask on once, and I watch the news. Question's a reporter. So when I got back to the Hub, I went strait to the KBEL station. After looking around for a while, I saw  
>that the place had a basement. Question usually prefers isolation, so I checked there.<br>_  
>No-Name opened the basement door and looked inside. "Question?" he said as he walked down the stairs. When he reached the end of the stairs he had a fist fly at his face through the darkness. No-Name ducked just barely missing the punch. No-Name jumped back and said, "Listen, I've had a long day and I would appreciate if we could cut the complications." "You No-Name?" said a voice from the darkness. "Yeah." said No-Name. "And you are?" "You know who I am." said the voice. "Actually, I think I do." said No-Name. "Why didn't you just tell me Question?" "Turn the lights on." said the Question. No-Name did what the Question said and flipped the light switch on the<br>wall. His masked jaw dropped at the sight on the Question. Question was barely standing and mostly leaning on the wall next to him. He, like Huntress looked broken but he had bloodied bandages on his chest and arms. "I'm getting you out of here." said No-Name. "Is Huntress alright?" asked Question. "Yes." answered No-Name. "She back at my  
>place." "Good." said the Question as he sighed with relief. "We need to get back to Gotham. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can patch you up. Let's go." "Alright." said Question. "Wait." said No-Name. "You probably want that off your face" No-Name tossed Question the liquid aerosol.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Later while the two were in the Question's car. "So, what happened back at your apartment?" asked No-Name. "You saw then?" said Question. "I got Huntress didn't I?" said No-Name. "Alright." said Question. "Here's what happened."

_Question's Story  
>Huntress and I had to grab a few things at the apartment before we could go hide out. But then six of Luthor's men broke through the windows. Four grabbed me and threw me on the floor and started beating me. I heard the two other men doing the same to Huntress. We both put up a fight but we were overwhelmed. They dragged me outside and threw me in an alley. They left Huntress back at the apartment. I managed to drag myself to the nearby news station and bandaged my wounds. My legs were broken. I couldn't go back for Huntress. I managed to find out about you in an undisclosed way. I then found the location of the villains with the computer in the basement. Then you found me, and now we're here.<br>_  
>"I'm sorry Question." said No-Name as he was driving down an empty road. "Its alright." responded Question, "I'm okay." They drove in silence for a few minutes. "Were here." said No-Name as he pulled up outside an old where house. "I'll get us in." said No-Name as he exited the driver seat. He pulled on the side of a large door in the front of the where house. The large door opened with a groan. No-Name got back into the car and drove inside the where house. He got out of the driver's seat and helped Question get out of the car. No-Name carried his friend to a stack of boxes and set him down. No-Name then took four large crates and straightened them out to make a long, flat surface. He then lifted Question onto the boxes. "Wait here." said No-Name. "I really don't have that much of a choice do I?" said the Question. When No-Name came back he did his best to cast the Question's legs and put new bandages on his chest and arms. "You won't be able to walk for a while, unfortunately." said No-Name. "When I can, I'll find more for you hunt." said Question with his head back. "Okay, good." said No-Name. "I need to go check on Huntress." No-Name left the larger room and came into a much smaller one. "You alright?" asked No-Name as he entered room. "I think so." answered Huntress. "Oh, so now your talking, okay." said No-Name. "But anyway, I've got a friend of ours outside." "You found him?" said the Huntress hopefully. "Yes." No-Name answered, "Can you walk?" "I think so." said Huntress as she slowly stood up. "Come on." said No-Name as he walked out of the room. Huntress walked slowly when she walked out of the room but she started walking faster when she saw Question on the boxes. "I'll<br>leave you two alone." said No-Name as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the wait guys. School just started and really slowed me down in my writing. Anyway enjoy. Review!

* * *

><p>Two months later.<p>

"So you can walk fine now?" asked No-Name.

"Yes." answered the Question. "Who are you going for next?"

"Whoever we could find." said No-Name.

"What about Luthor?" said Question.

"Lex owns half of the earth now," said No-Name. "He could be almost anywhere."

"The Joker?" said Question.

"The Joker...if anyone's unpredictable, it's him." said No-Name. "I honestly have no idea where he is."

"I might." said Question. "Did The Joker ever find out that Batman was Bruce Wayne?"

"I don't think so." said No-Name.

"If he ever did," continued the Question. "He would most likely make Wayne manor his stronghold. "

Or the Bat Cave." said No-Name.

"Exact-" the Question was interrupted by an explosion to the left. Both he and No-Name starred at large hole in

the wall filled with smoke. Once the smoke settled the two saw many large robots charging through the hole in

the wall.

"Where did they come from?" shouted No-Name.

"Questions later!" said Question.

The two started to battle the robots. No-Name threw a batarang at a robot's head causing it to explode and

continued using his other weapons. Question fended of the robots by fighting them with his

martial arts. A large robot was approaching Question from the back, only to have a small arrow fly through it's

head. Huntress then joined the fight and also started fending off the robots. Eventually the

robots stopped coming. Question picked up a detached robot head and read the text on it's back.

"LexCorp." he said.

"How did they find us?" said No-Name.

"Spies." said Question. "They're everywhere."

"You really are paranoid Question." said No-Name. "Who would draw their attention to us?"

"Honestly, I would have my attention drawn to a guy without a face and a guy with weapons all over him." said Huntress.

No-Name pondered this for a moment.

"I see your point." said No-Name. "We need to relocate."

"I agree." said Question.

"Where?" said Huntress.

"Possibly some place not crawling with criminals and super villains." said No-Name.

_I didn't see that attack coming at all. Since they knew where we were, we decided to head for Metropolips. When we got _

_there we found an abandoned apartment building. And let me tell you, it was a lot better than that rotting warehouse _

_back at Gotham. We put what little things we had in the apartment and found a computer. That would probably help  
><em>

_Question track down some of those scum. It's been two months since I...took care of some people. Question said he _

_find someone soon, so that's one thing. While Question tracked more of the Legion, Huntress and I decided to go _

_plunder for some supplies in the abandoned parts of the city...  
><em>  
>"So, who are you anyway?" asked Huntress and she and No-Name jumped the rooftops.<p>

"What?" said No-Name.

"I asked who you were."

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Hmm."

The two jumped off of a roof and saw a large convenience store that had obviously been broken into before.

"Let's check there." said No-Name.

"Got it." responded the Huntress.

The two walked through the shattered door frame and started to look around. Every cash register was clumsily

broken into and empty. There were many shelves knocked over with mostly canned foods on the floor. No-Name

turned and looked at Huntress and examined her for a moment. She really did have an interesting uniform. Her

mask, long black boots, her long flowing cape,...wait.

No-Name thought for a moment.

"That was you, wasn't it?" said No-Name.

"What?" said Huntress as she turned around.

"That was you back at Arkham. Who killed Ra's al Ghul."

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

"No, actually."

"When I got back to Q's apartment, that's when Luthor's men came for us."

"I know the feeling."

"What?"

"Nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

No-Name and Huntress arrived back at the abandoned apartment with two bags full of

food and other necessities. The Question turned his head from the glowing computer

screen when No-Name entered the room.

"Did you find anyone?" asked No-Name.

"Yes, actually." said Question.

"Who?"

"Luthor."

No-Name's jaw dropped when he heard the news.

"You found Lex?" shouted No-Name.

"World's second best detective remember?" said Question.

"Not anymore."

"Oh, right."

Neither of them talked for a minute.

"Anyway," said No-Name, breaking the silence. "Where is he?"

"Wha-, oh he's currently located here in Metropolips." said Question.

"Small world."

"Yes. Are you going after him?"

"Yeah, you and Huntress can take care of yourselves right?"

"Absolutely." The Question was smirking under his mask.

"Okay good, I'll leave a soon as possible. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Does your League com-link still work?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we can communicate through those."

Target: Lex Luthor

Why: He killed Superman and started all of this.

_Here he is, the man who started this entire death streak and killed the man of steel. Now its his turn. If there was one _

_person the League should have killed, it was Luthor. But now I'll just have to do that for them. When he dies, the rest _

_of his "legion" will just disperse. Question said that Lex was here in Metropolips. Time to end this._

"Alright Question, I'm here." No-Name said into his com-link.

"He should be on the top floor." responded Question over the com.

"Good luck."

"I'll need it"

No-Name burst open the front door of the large corporation building. No-Name drew a katana but realized that

there were no guards.

"What the?" No-Name said to himself.

"Question, come in."

No response.

"Question do you read me?

Still no answer.

No-Name took his ear piece out and looked at it. It had shorted out.

"Hmm."

No-Name continued through the foyer and went to the staircase and started sprinting up the stairs. Eventually he

finally managed to get to the top floor. He saw two closed wooden doors in front of him. The door frame read "Mr.

Luthor" No-Name kicked the doors open and drew a batarang.

"LEX!" he yelled as he broke through the door.

He lowered his arm when he saw that the room was empty. He started walking towards the large empty desk.

Nothing. He then started to hear a small beeping noise. He turned around and saw a timer over the doorway he

had just broken through. It had 15 seconds left. No-Name then realized what was about to happen. He quickly

turned around in a panic and lobbed his batarang at the large window behind the desk. He sprinted and jumped

over the desk and out the window. He grabbed on to a decaying metal staircase on the outside of an apartment

right in front of the window. He turned his head around and saw the entire LexCorp build burst into flames and

explode. The shock caused the staircase to start breaking apart. No-Name started falling from the side of the

building. But a dark figure jumped out and grabbed him as the two landed on a rooftop. The last thing No-Name

remembered seeing before passing out were two gleaming eyes look over him with the night sky behind them.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Reviews are very much appreciated, so leave one!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

No-Name jolted up in a shock. How long had he been out? Where was he? What happened when he fell? He

looked around and saw that it was still nighttime. He turned his head and saw the smoldering remains of the

LexCorp building. He then tried to stand up, but fell down in pain when he moved his legs. His legs were broken.

"Don't hurt yourself more." purred a familiar voice.

No-Name slowly turned around.

"You." No-Name said grimly.

_Her._

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life?" said Catwoman.

"Yes." said No-Name. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you."

"Go figure."

"I knew you'd come here."

"Wait, you told Lex where we were!"

"Had to get your attention somehow."

"Did it have to involve me almost being blown-up?"

"Yes."

No-Name drew a batarang.

"You want my attention, you got it."

"Hmm."

"What do you want?"

"To help you."

"I'm sure."

"No really, I know where they are. I was one of them."

"I think the Question can handle that."

"You know he can't find Lex now."

No-Name pondered her statement.

"Give me one reason to trust you." he said.

"Me and Bruce were...friends."

"Oh, really?" No-Name said sarcastically.

"Listen, I want to help you. I have as good enough reason as you do.

Not to mention you can't walk."

"The lady drives a hard bargain. Fine."

"Good."

"But if you start acting out of line..."

_In all honesty, I'm not happy that...**she** joined us. Not like I had a choice or anything. My legs were broken and my _

_com-link was shorted out. But she might really know were some of them really are. Even Lex. And I want him dead. _

_Something tells me that having three other people on my team may slow me down. Once my legs finally heal. I'll get _

_back to hunting._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are appreciated.<br>_


	10. Chapter 10

The Question was pacing the floor in worry.

"Q, he'll be fine." said Huntress.

"Helen, did you not feel the explosion?" responded Question.

"He's fine."

"I beg to differ." said a voice from the door way.

Question and Huntress both turned to see No-Name leaning on Catwoman.

"What are you doing here?" said Huntress.

"Saving this friend of yours." said Catwoman.

"Put him down." said Question.

"Suite yourself."

Catwoman pushed No-Name off her shoulder as he fell to the ground with a groan of pain. Question walked over

to him and lifted him up on a table.

"What did you do to him?" said Question to Catwoman.

"Saved his life." she responded.

"What happened to his legs?" asked Huntress.

"Lex happened." said No-Name wearily.

"You okay?" asked Huntress.

"From my knees up, yeah."

Question and Huntress looked over towards Catwoman.

"You waiting for something?" said Huntress.

"I'm here to help." said Catwoman.

"No your not." said Question. "We all know that."

Catwoman winced.

"You sent Lex's robots." said Question.

"Get out of here." said Huntress.

"Fine. But later you'll see that you need me." said Catwoman as she rushed out the doorway.

_According to Question I was out for three hours. And apparently he and Huntress drove that...__**traitor**__...off. To be _

_honest, I'm glad that they did. But I know that she'll be back, possibly not as friendly. Because of her and Lex's trap, I _

_won't be able to go after anyone for a couple of months. Again._


	11. Chapter 11

I've already gone after Lex, and didn't find him. And got my legs broken. I'm going after the Joker this time. A lot

of people say that the Joker's crazy, and he is. But he's a genius. A homicidal genius.

Target: The Joker

Why: He killed Batman and countless others while helping Lex with the entire plan.

The Joker...He has needed to die for far too long. Like I said, he's a genius, so I going to have to be prepared for

anything. Harley Quinn...I don't know, she just seems so...innocent. She was a normal person, a doctor for that

matter before she fell for the Joker. I don't know why she can't just look at herself and save herself from

madness. In all honesty, I'll try to leave her alive, and see if I can snap her out of it. But if she becomes a

problem...you know what I'll have to do. It's not surprising that they are in Gotham. What surprises me is that

they didn't do anything with the Bat cave and Wayne Manor. Time to get rid of another homicidal maniac.

* * *

><p>No-Name arrived at the original Arkham Asylum. No-Name entered the front door and walked inside a dark room.<p>

"There he is!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Joker." said No-Name.

"Heroes like you are no fun, you know that?"

"What?"

"People like you and Batman are too serious."

"Oh, really."

"Sometimes I regret killing old Bats."

No-Name cringed with anger.

"He was very entertaining." said Joker.

No-Name started looking around in the darkness.

"Let's see if your just as fun." said Joker.

Several bright white lights lit the room, temporarily disorientating No-Name. When No-Name was able to see,

Joker punched him in face and kneed him in the gut. When the Joker was about to punch No-Name again,

No-Name grabbed the Joker's on-coming hand and threw him on the ground. No-Name then started kicking Joker

in the stomach, but the Joker grabbed his leg and tripped him. The Joker shot up and started stomping on

No-Name. No-Name shoved the Joker away and picked himself up. No-Name glanced at a wall to his left and saw

many live and cut wires running down it. I'll need to avoid that, he thought. No-Name and Joker then continued to

throw punches and kicks at each other for a few minutes. No-Name then managed to knock Joker on the ground

and drew one of his katanas, only to have it shot out of his hand. No-Name looked over to where he thought the

shot came from. And saw Harley with a pistol.

"Get away from Mr. J!" she yelled.

No-Name started backing away from the Joker, who was still on the floor. Harley then started shooting at

No-Name again but No-Name managed to avoid all the shots, except for one that hit him on the left arm. Harley

started to reload her gun. No-Name saw a figure jump behind Harley, and whacked her in the head. She fell to the

ground unconscious. No-Name saw that the person that saved him, was Catwoman. "What are you doing here?" yelled No-Name.

"Saving you. Again." said Catwoman.

"I'll deal with you in a minute."

No-Name then walked back over to the Joker and started pummeling him again. No-Name then grabbed him and

threw him against the wall...with the lose wires. The Joker yelled in pain as No-Name walked backwards as he

saw the Joker being electrocuted. No-Name walked back over to Catwoman.

"Listen, we don't want your help." said No-Name.

"Yeah, you seem to be doing fine without it." said Catwoman sarcastically.

"Listen you-"

No-Name was cut off by a sound from his communicator.

"Yeah?" said No-Name activating the com-link.

"NO-NAME!" Question yelled into his com-link.

"Question?"

"Luthor's men, they're everywhere!"

"What are you talking about?"

"THERE HERE!"

"I'm on my way!"

"HELE-"

The Question's com-link cut off.

"I need to go!" said No-Name as he rushed out the door.

When No-Name finally made it back to Metropolips, he sprinted to the apartment building and threw open the

door.

"No." No-Name said in shock and awe.


	12. Chapter 12

"No." said No-Name as he opened the door to the apartment. The entire room was a bloody mess. Question was

mangled on the ground with his mask still on. Huntress was laid against the wall. No-Name fell to his knees. He

looked down on the ground and grabbed his head. He let go of his head and screamed.

"NOOOOO! NO! NO! NO!" he screamed.

No-Name then turned to see writing spray-painted on the wall. It read:

"Come find me, LEX."

"Lex." No-Name said to himself. "LUTHOR!"

No-Name charged out the door to go find Lex Luthor and send him to the gates.

* * *

><p>Rage and hatred filled No-Name. His want for vengeance had never been this strong. No-Name was alone. Again.<p>

He'd had his friends taken away from him before. But now his closest friends were dead. At Luthor's hands.

No-Name went straight to the last LexCorp building. Since the main tower had been destroyed in a trap, this

would be the only place for him to be. He busted through the front doors of the building. There were guards

this time. They didn't make any difference. No-Name tore through every one of the guards in moments. He didn't

feel like wasting time. Every guard that came near him either ended up sliced in half, or snapped in half. No-Name

finally reached the top floor. He then had a sudden flash back to a similar event about two months ago. The last

time he went to kill Luthor, he ended up with broken legs. He then remembered Catwoman.

_"She did this."_ thought No-Name.

No-Name then kicked the door open. Lex Luthor stood in the middle of the room, waiting.

"There you are." said Lex.

"Lex. I am going to kill you." said No-Name.

"And that is very heroic. Some hero you turned out to be."

"What?"

"You're not a hero. You're a murderer."

No-Name at first denied the thought, but began to think about it more. No-Name then finally realized, that Luthor

was right. He had become a murderer. He himself, had become a villain. Fueled by rage and vengeance.

"You're just like me." said Lex.

No-Name looked at his hands.

"No." he said.

"Just like any other villain."

"NO."

"We could work together. Your skill and my mind, we would be unstoppable."

"NO!" No-Name screamed as he launched himself at Luthor.

No-Name grabbed Lex as they were both launched out the window and began falling.


	13. Chapter 13

The evil master-mind Lex Luthor was dead when he hit the ground. The bodies that No-Name saw at the apartment

were not actually Huntress and Question. They were two, misrepresented un-expecting LexCorp employees.

The actual Question and Huntress were captured and were meant to be tortured, but then escaped after Lex took

his fall. The two then went on to live their lives together. Catwoman went on to a life of fighting crime as the world

slowly went back to normal. Someone had to do it. And what of No-Name? Some say he too died when he hit the

ground. Some say that he died of blood loss later that day. Others say he survived and went on and tried to lead a

normal life. Others say that he's still out there, hunting. Nether the less, the remaining villains disbanded and lived in

fear. Fear that No-Name would come for them next. But you don't have to worry, No-Name's still out there, helping

anyone in need. He came to grips with himself and the loss of his friends. He decided to leave the Question and

Huntress to their own lives. Trust me, I know the guy better than anyone else. You might want to keep an eye out

for him. No-one knows where he'll appear next.

Call me, No-Name.

End.


End file.
